


Nosy

by draculard



Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [15]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Body Exploration, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Scars, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: For the first time ever, Thrawn falls asleep before Pellaeon after sex.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Nosy

He’d noticed the scars the first time Thrawn undressed in front of him  — but of course, there had been more pressing matters on his mind at the time, and he’d been fairly distracted, so he hadn’t asked. He’d paid more attention to the feeling of Thrawn’s skin against his own at the time.

Since then, the scars had almost slipped his mind entirely. He caught occasional glimpses of them every now and then, but somehow there was never time to focus on them. He never even got to the point where he could formulate a question  — and he certainly never got a clear look.

But tonight, for the first time ever, Thrawn had fallen asleep after sex, and Pellaeon could look all he wanted. 

He ran his palm over Thrawn’s shoulder, the skin cool and rough  — but the edges of the scar were smooth. He could see small dots of pale blue surrounding it, left behind by the old-fashioned stitches Thrawn must have picked out over time. The scar itself was small, only two inches long, but it was thick  — like someone had sunk a vibroblade deep into Thrawn’s shoulder, and only dragged the blade for a moment or two before being disarmed.

Carefully, he lifted the blankets, exposing Thrawn’s back. The scars here were uniform but strange; he couldn’t imagine the weapon that had made them  — they didn’t have anything like it in this side of the galaxy  — but he could tell from the spacing between each curved scar that it had been applied deliberately, multiple times over. He ran his fingers over each one, silently adding them to the catalogue of injuries in his mind. 

His touch was light, almost unnoticeable. Thrawn breathed evenly, not responding in the slightest. Pellaeon ran his fingers down Thrawn’s bare arms, examining the small, silver scars on his biceps and then skimming down to the vulnerable flesh of his wrists, where there were faint marks left behind by stuncuffs. Pellaeon bent Thrawn’s elbow, pulling his hand up to his face and entwining their fingers, his chest pressed up against Thrawn’s back.

He could feel Thrawn’s breathing, slow and shallow, as he turned the other man’s hand over in his and examined the knots of ancient, long-healed scars on his knuckles, each one opened and re-opened multiple times over the years. He let his lips brush over each one before releasing Thrawn’s hand, moving it gently back down to the mattress.

He folded the blankets back further, exposing Thrawn’s lower back and hips, and ran his hands down to the faint scars there, unidentifiable and hardly noticeable. He placed his hand on Thrawn’s hip, his thumb rubbing gently over the tiny scar there, feeling the ridge of it against his skin.

He was just about to lean down and kiss it when cold fingers encircled his wrist. He looked up and saw hooded red eyes staring back at him, a sleepy smile curling over Thrawn’s lips as he tugged at Pellaeon’s wrist, urging him back onto the bed until they were once again pressed against each other, Pellaeon’s arm around Thrawn’s waist, their hands locked.

“Nosy,” Thrawn said.


End file.
